Lunch Date
by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun
Summary: -REPOSTED- When Dilan forgets his lunch, Arlene decides to play the dutiful girlfriend and bring it to him. When she find sDilan alone in the lab, though, her natural instinct to 'break things in' starts to take hold.


**I'm really stupid. I posted an incomplete version of this tory a few weeks ago without realizing it. Bleck.**

**Read and review, my loves!**

With a heavy sigh Dilan leaned back in his chair. At the movement his stomach growled loudly, angry at it's owner for skipping lunch for the third time that week and not accepting the invitation to go out to lunch with Master Ansem and the others. He had work to catch up on, he argued to himself. He came in late at least once a week nowadays, which was completely Arlene's fault for keeping him up late with pointless arguments, sex, or pointless arguments about who'd top during sex. She won out about half the time.

Arlene Todd was a true enigma to him. She could be so volatile one minute, making him so angry he could almost feel his blood pressure rise and then she'd be the little bedroom minx he could never quite resist. Dilan frowned a little, making a mental note to ask Ienzo about the possibility of his girlfriend having multiple personality disorder.

The soft thud of heavy boots alerted Dilan's attention to a black-clad figure standing in the doorway to the lab. The person standing there was short and dressed in a black leather jacket with matching gloves, torn and faded jeans and leather boots. A shiny black motorcycle helmet hid the visitor's identity from view. With quick, light footsteps Dilan's visitor was at his workstation and dropped a brown paper bag on his desk. The aroma of hot, salty bacon radiated from the bag.

The meteorologist smiled. "What, no kiss?" The visitor made an exaggerated motion of eye rolling before reaching up to take off the helmet. Long hair too light to be called brown but too dark for blond cascaded down black leather. Large green eyes, rimmed with blue around the pupil, stared down at him with mild aggravation. Nonetheless, Dilan received a light peck on the lips.

"You're welcome." Arlene snatched a chair from another workstation (Even's to be precise) and sat down next to him, propping her feet up on his desk. The dark-haired man frowned disapprovingly at the dusty boots so close to possibly the only meal he'd get to eat that day but quickly decided to disregard that fact in favor of actually eating.

He opened the bag and reached in, pulling out an oddity of a sandwich if there ever was one. "…Arlene, what is this and is it even edible?" The blond woman scowled at him as she pulled off her gloves, tossing one at his puffy black ponytail.

"Of course it's edible, I made it myself." Dilan stared at her, the look on his face reminding her that under no circumstances was she ever allowed in the kitchen after what had happened when she tried to make pasta sauce. It had taken them the entire night to clean tomatoes and herbs off the ceiling. She ignored him and went on. "It's peanut butter with chocolate hazelnut spread and bananas on wheat toast." That didn't sound too bad. Dilan hesitantly started to take a bite. "With bacon and maple syrup for garnish." Too late, he'd already taken the first crunchy bite.

"So, how is it?"

The meteorologist swallowed hard. "…Astonishingly delectable." He took another bite, savoring the sandwich.

Arlene grinned smugly. "There's something else for you in there too." She removed her feet from the desk, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small pint of white milk.

"Aww, you brought me lunch and milk." He rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "What are you, my mother?"

She shrugged, opening the small carton and taking a swig. "You're a big guy. You need the calcium."

Dilan shook his head and continued on his lunch concoction, drinking the milk to appease the archer watching his every move. When he finished he leaned back in his chair, contented. Arlene had removed her jacket by then. Under it she had on an oversized flannel shirt in red plaid. It was quite a smart outfit, he had to admit, for the cool early fall weather. He couldn't help but notice, however, that she'd left the top two buttons undone, revealing a good hint of the creamy skin hidden beneath the flannel.

After a few seocnds of silence Arlene stood up from her chair and placed herself comfortably behind Dilan, her arms winding loosely around his neck. Her chin was resting on top of his head as she spoke. "So where'd everybody go?"

"They all went out for lunch with Master Ansem. I declined because I'm back on my work." Dilan turned his attention back to the notes he'd been reading. He silently cursed Braig and his indecipherable handwriting.

"They're gone for the afternoon?" There was a strange and all too recognizable pitch in her voice.

"Arlene, no."

Her tone turned pouting. "You don't even know what I was going to say, you asshole."

"I know you. And the answer is no."

"Dilan…" She coaxed, her soft lips brushing his ear lightly. "C'mon…you said they'd be gone for the entire afternoon. We haven't broken in the lab yet, if you get my drift." Her teeth nipped at his earlobe, causing a shudder to run up the large man's spine.

"Arlene…"

The dainty-looking blonde's arms unwound from around his neck and a moment later she'd planted herself firmly in his lap, her legs resting on either side of his. She then began kissing his neck and jaw; feather light butterfly kisses that made his legs feel like jelly. "Dilan…" Her warm tongue lightly ran up his left sideburn. That small gesture shattered every once of his self-control.

With a slight, almost animalistic growl, Dilan crushed his lips against hers, his tongue invading her mouth urgently. Arlene made a faintly started sound but quickly returned the kiss, very much pleased with herself that she'd gotten her way once again. His nimble fingers raced down the front of her shirt, undoing the small plastic buttons with record-breaking speed. He wasn't at all surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a shirt under the flannel, just the lacy black bra that was the most feminine thing she'd wear on a daily basis.

Dilan's lips eagerly brushed her newly exposed flesh, causing soft, sweet sounds to escape from his lover. He loved the sounds she made in bed, even if they did sometimes involve screaming and swears that would make a sailor's jaw drop in horror. Her slender hands entangled in his thick hair, her short nails scratching at his scalp. His hands roamed her soft skin, his mouth crushing against hers once again.

More fumbling hands as they moved off the chair and back toward one of the worktables. Completely absorbed in their own sexy little world, Dilan and Arlene didn't hear the voices outside the lab fast approaching.

"Braig, I really can't believe you this time. You forgot your wallet?!"

"Even, dude, don't have an aneurism. I got it taken care of."

"But Braig, Master Ansem offered to pay for lunch-"

"That may be true, Ienzo, but it is Braig's turn. He knows that."

"I offered to pay back at the restaurant-"

"Aw really, Aeleus? You're a total pal-"

"Braig!"

"Fine, fine, geez..." The heavy door creaked open, revealing Braig, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo frozen together as they stared at the scene before them. Aeleus quickly covered Ienzo's eyes, hoping to somehow salvage the boy's innocence.

Dilan and Arlene stared right back at them with looks that mirrored those of a pair of deer caught in a car's headlights about to have sex.

Arlene was sprawled out on her back on the desk, her open flannel shirt pulled down with the shoulders caught around her elbows. Somehow her bra was still in place, though with Dilan's hands behind her back it didn't look like it would've been had they been walked in on moments later. Her faded denim jeans were pulled around her knees, showing a good side view of the boxer-cut black panties she was wearing.

Dilan hadn't fared much better. His thick black hair was free from it's ribbon, poofing around his head like a lion's mane. At some point his shirt had been partially opened and his tie removed, but his lab coat remained in place. A very lucky thing considering his black trousers were pooled around his ankles.

Even was the first to speak up in a tight voice. "Dilan, what in the world are you-IS THAT MY DESK?!" Braig burst out laughing mere mili-moments later.

"DUDE! You and-HAHA-you two were gonna-OH MAN-you-DUDE!" The scientist cackled, collapsing to the floor in a hyena-like fit. Aeleus and Ienzo braced themselves for an attack from Arlene. Even was too busy barking at Dilan about how he'd have to get a new work table to notice.

Shockingly, Arlene didn't turn into a raving she-devil. Instead she sat up from the desktop and pulled up her jeans, casually buttoning and zipping them back up. With a eerily calm air surrounding her, she pulled on her shirt, taking her time to button each individual button. "Tell me, Braig," She turned to the physicist as he slowly stood up, her expression calm as the eye of a hurricane. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Braig seemed somewhat taken aback by the question but smirked as he opened his mouth to answer.

"With another person."

Silence.

A smug smiled crossed the archer's features. "I thought so." She turned to Dilan and planted a peck on his lips. "Next time, you bring me lunch at the boutique." She snatched up her jacket from the back of Even's chair and shrugged it on. She picked up her helmet off Braig's best and brushed past Aeleus and Ienzo, still huddled together against the wall of the hallway for protection from her nonexistent wrath.

Once the echo of her footsteps had stopped, Ienzo stumbled away from his large friend and over to Dilan, staring up at him with a single wide pale blue eye. "Dilan...you should so marry her."

For a fleeting moment the meteorologist smiled faintly, as if hinting at some hidden secret. That moment was over when he remembered his pants were down.


End file.
